Shinra Saotome
Shinra Saotome(早乙女神羅; Saotome shinra) is one of the female protagonists and the first antagonist of the first volume in DxD: ExTrA. A first-year student in Kuoh academy and a previous holy knight, she's now Alice Berith's Knight. She was the wielder of the Holy sword of the Sacred Burning Star Claíomh Solais before being confiscated by Hiroyuki Masaomi during the events of Volume 1. Appearance Shinra is a slender, petite young girl of fair skin, grey eyes, black hair with bleached silver highlights and a mole under one of her eyes. Hiroyuki also notes that, during their fight, she has several scars under her uniform which gives her an uneasy vibe. Being a student of Kuoh, Shinra is always using the typical uniform of white lined shirt, black corset-cape and magenta skirt, as everybody notes that she wears high-kneeled socks and fingerless gloves. During reunions at the underworld, Shinra prefers instead black suits. Personality Shinra's extremely loyal to her King Alice Berith, always trying to please her and frighten those who dare to approach her "mistress" without permission first. Introduced as Alice's 1# fangirl, Shinra is very sensitive when it comes to anyone besides her King, and always distrusts everyone around her, always thinking the worst of everybody. She also takes immense pride as a Knight Evil Piece and her position as the wielder of the holy sword Claiomh Solais despite her poor strategies and habit of heading headfirst in fights and battles. Because of her past, Shinra hates the church and anyone related to her, as she claims they're the most untrusworthy. However, despite her secure and stern exterior, Shinra is actually emotionally fragile: due to her past that involves being molested for several years by stray devils, Shinra is extremely sensitive in being touched by anyone other than Alice, and her pride, although strong, can only take so much before it begins to crumble, as shown during her fight with Hiroyuki. Certain words that so-closely makes her remember her captors and abusers will trigger her into PTSD, and once everything has been shattered, she showed a rather suicidal and hopeless mentality, claiming that her life is worhtless. After her battle and falling in love with Hiroyuki, or rather his Kaiser Leviticus Babylon IV personal, she begins to open her heart to him, as he becomes one of her objectives in life, and after he takes possession of Claiomh Solais, she says she'll surpass him one day, both claiming her sword back and his hand into marriage. History Shinra was an abandoned orphan raised on a unnamed church somewhere in a european country. having a different name back then, she would later become one of the church's top knights due to her high level of Light element, making her the perfect wielder of the holy sword of the sacred burning star Claiomh Solais. She became a honorary knight by the young age of ten. However, one day during a mission, her group was ambushed, and all of her allies were murdered by stray devils, being her the sole survivor, being instead turned into the stray devils's sex slave. Being raped and tortured by them for an extended period of time, the girl would eventually stop thinking and believing in God. When she was about to give up to despair, Alice and family found and annihilated the stray devils taking her captive, finally freeing her from her hopelessness. After being freed, Shinra swore her life to protect her saviors, and eventually became Alice's knight and servant, also serving as a bodyguard, for the same reason why she enrolled in Kuoh academy. Plot Volume 1 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman -''' Being trained first by the church since the age of six and later, by the Berith's top fighter and their Knight Toshizou Hijikata, Shinra is an exceptional swordswoman, being capable of standing toe-to-toe against high-class devils and other mystical creatures. However, she's more of a defensive-offensive type, therefore being unable to counter sly-type warrior such as Hiroyuki. 'Immense Speed -' Being reincarnated as Alice's knight and training ever since, Shinra possesses spped faster than the eyes can see, so fast she can easily break the sound barrier and tackle her opponents with almost fatal results. However, Hiroyuki observes that Shinra has the rather bad habit of running only in a straight line, making her attacks predictable. Equipments Claiomh Solais The Holy Sword of the Sacred Burning Star '''Claiomh Solais(クライオムフ・ソライズ; Kuraiomufu soraizu), formerly wielded by the irish Hero Lugh, is Shinra's signature weapon, which chose her to be her next wielder. A high-tier irish Holy Sword, Claiomh Solais has the ability to create and use holy golden flames of intense power in order to burn her victims, having such strong flames it can instantly melt everything in it's path, not even Shinra being able to withstand its flames for too long before harming herself in the process. She's also able to shapen the flames as she pleases with certain moves of the blade, being both a dangerous yet versatile weapon. After her fight with Masaomi in volume 1, Claiomh Solais is now under his possession. Trivia * Shinra's image and appearance are based on the character Lily from the One-punch man series. * Shinra's new name is written as "早乙女神羅", which can be translated as "young maiden of the divine domain", both a nod and a reference to her previous occupation as a holy knight. * She's the first girl to fall in love with Hiroyuki. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters